Problem: Ishaan did 26 fewer jumping jacks than Omar in the morning. Omar did 29 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ishaan do?
Answer: Omar did 29 jumping jacks, and Ishaan did 26 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $29 - 26$ jumping jacks. He did $29 - 26 = 3$ jumping jacks.